User talk:Inclusivedisjunction
This is my talk page. Crews Hi. What are your criteria for inclusion of a crew as a page on this wiki? Is there a list of criteria somewhere? Icedragon64 22:10, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Why did you close the Uzi Union page? Icedragon64 22:12, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Catagories How do I put something into a catagory? Icedragon64 23:40, 26 January 2009 (UTC) General Plans and discussion Is there a place on here for writing general ideas and plans? Somewhere where we can discuss things with everyone involved? If there isn't, should there be? I think people might come here more and get more involved if we had more of a community. Icedragon64 21:45, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Crew info box Can you please make an info box we can use for crews like the infobox we use for authors? I have no idea how to do that. Maybe: date started; official day; website; site owner; highest scoring movie; collection; Icedragon64 22:54, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Criteria? What criteria would you use for inclusion of an author and a user? Icedragon64 22:54, October 12, 2009 (UTC) List of pages I swear I've seen a list of pages to be done somewhere on this wikia, but I can't find it? Can you pl send me the link? Your opinion on the above- author and user criteria would be appreciated. There are a couple of us working and making a name for ourselvs slowly, but you are the distant god! Best Wishes, IceD Icedragon64 17:08, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Names I have discovered that the site prefers to use real names for people if known. What is the thinking behind this? I think I would go for their user name first, given that that is their chosen NG identity. No? Icedragon64 10:41, December 14, 2009 (UTC) articles ey Just a heads up, if anyone tries to make an article of me delete it, many of NGs community has had a horrible run with me. so if anyone starts something on wikigrounds concerning me, dont let them. besides wikigrounds is fair, im sure of that. Davidzx 18:36, January 10, 2010 (UTC) "please" would have been nice. Icedragon64 01:47, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Sysop status also I would like to recommend sysop status incase anyone does pull off that stunt, I have some experience on wikipedia sites before, especially a couple years ago with kemcab. Davidzx 20:12, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Surely a fair bit of consistant work here is in order first. Icedragon64 01:49, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Semi-Retired Thanks for replying to Davidzx. I have written him quite a long letter, you might like to read for your amusement, if nothing else. I told him you are our "semi-retired God and we only go to you if we really need to!" Icedragon64 02:35, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :If I'd ever actually been thought of as a god, I might not be semi-retied now :). He's just lucky I'm a benevolent deity who still gets emails when his talk page is edited. I doubt Kemcab would have been anywhere near as pleasant had anyone actually been able to reach him.inclusivedisjunction 03:03, January 11, 2010 (UTC) * Ironically, it is the distance you all have made- not being present on the site, which means that you seem godlike to us newbies and noobs. Walking round this site is like doing archaeology, uncovering names "look, here's some more names scratched on the walls- Inc Dis, Fire, Wheller... and the demon called Kemcab with horns and the pointed tail, who tried to make a new heaven." I contacted various people, but most gods didn't reply when I prayed. However, the earth shook and a great voice from above dropped a bunch of keys on the ground with a label "These keys will open most of the doors in this place, you look after it now. If you get stuck try preying to me" Lo! the Inc Dis has spoken! Well I have overtaken you in edits, but I still don't really know what I am doing. It is clear that you do. I am also a wikipedian, but I don't really know what I am doing there either! Next Step As you will have seen, we made a thread on the BBS and a stream of mostly harmless idiots piled in and did some silly stuff. I let the new newbie handle most of it for the experience and he did well. The promotion got us somewhere- some old folk reappeared, some new folk registered here, some good stuff got written- besides, there is not much point in having an encyclopedia if nobody reads it! Now we are proposing to make a club on the C&C page on NG. I might try making a submission about it too. What do you think? Icedragon64 01:25, January 15, 2010 (UTC) : I personally don't have much of an opinion, to be quite honest. Wikigrounds has always been quite transient in its popularity, from raging popularity one month to being virtually ignored the next. With you at the helm, this will be the fifth or sixth incarnation of Wikigrounds, and while I certainly wish you the best, I won't hold my breath on the site gaining permanent traction. inclusivedisjunction 01:34, January 15, 2010 (UTC) OK. Thanks for the warning. That keeps it in perspective.Icedragon64 02:34, January 16, 2010 (UTC) /Noinclude ? Please can you get rid of the "/noinclude" in the bottom corner of the Featured Article on the Front Page. We can't find where you edit it! As you can see, we are preparing the next stage of our promotion on NG and we want it to look good. I hope you approve of our work: current projects include linking to the other Newgrounds wikis- such as the Clock Crew and Madness Combat wikis; creating pages for mods; creating pages for bots and new cats. Best Wishes, Icedragon64 00:20, February 11, 2010 (UTC) New Admin? How do we decide if someone should be made admin? Does it actually matter if I make a few people admin and they lose interest and dissappear? So far I have made a couple of people admin, but they don't do much, only Salnax. As far as I see it doesn't matter much, so long as they don't do us any harm but Salnax sees it differently. What criteria would you go by? Icedragon64 16:41, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your reply- prompt as ever- God still loves us! by the way, whats this "haven't done anything in three years or more (yours truly included). ? No way!!! You kept the whole thing going. Who else was going to laboriously put right Wombat333's vandalism? You did at least the minimum throughout the long quiet time when everyone else had gone. If you hadn't replied to me I would have given up and I know I wasn't the first to come by with ideas and hope- the guy before me did just 8 edits and dissappeared. What's more I know you have popped in and done a bit of work this year too, some pix uploaded back in Jan, a few little tinkers since. No, no, its all in your record and if every one of the Admin here did at least as much as you in the last three years this would be a different place by now. I understand your caution but you have been a vital part in a great project. If Xwaynecoltx and LittleRena like it, it can't be that worthless. We will hit 300 pages soon and we probably already qualify for promotion by Wikia on the bottom of all their pages. Now, what say you spend a little time in this cybergarden of yours? A little exploring, a little tinkering? see what the seeds have grown into- Hmmm? Icedragon64 01:18, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Gaps Could you see if you can fix the huge gaps in text which keep appearing like this next to infoboxes and tell me how to fix it. Thanks Icedragon64 23:21, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ?! Are you telling me you don't see a gap about 20 lines deep below the section title Presentation, before the text starts? Icedragon64 19:27, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Actually, yes please! While you are at it, can you tell me how to make a screen shot? If I knew how to take one and send it to you of what I see, I would! Icedragon64 20:09, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Fold-away boxes We currently have a long list of all the awards that the Kitty Krew have with all the details on it. Salnax doesn't like it and suggested removing it. I understand him and I wouldn't like such a list on all crew pages; however, I pointed out to him that their crew is seen as just spam, so I understand their desire to show the impact they have had. Furthermore, I hesitate to alienate them as they have put so much into this well-linked list. I have created a wiki for them and I put this list in it, so I could just link to it and delete the list on the page OR How do you make one of those boxes that you open up to see the info in it, like you did for the Newgrounds wikipedia page? That is an alternative. What do you think? *OK. Sorry I mistook you for someone else on the NG wikipedia page. I will leave it then- I don't even understand your reply, so I assume its complicated. If I need to remove the list I will. Icedragon64 22:04, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Mystery People There is this thing going on in the last few weeks- lots of "people" becoming Users here, without editing anything, often not doing anything or leaving any information about themselves, just a Username. About two to five per day. Does it matter? What do you make of it? :: I've seen it occasionally on some of the other wikis I run, although not with the same frequency as on here. It could just be people checking out the wiki and signing up to edit later (most of the users I see in the have actually made an edit at some point). I don't see it as being a problem unless you think they are either spambot accounts or are sockpuppets that people will use to rig votes. Inclusivedisjunction 06:52, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Heading for 500 We are now heading for 500 Pages and we are steadily becoming more popular, with over 6K visits per month now (Quantcast). Our projects to build on all stubs have left us with better pages and we are at the moment aiming to ensure that all pages have two or more pix. I would be very pleased to see you drop by and give us your thoughts- a little feedback, maybe the odd edit here and there.. ;) Icedragon64 17:20, April 30, 2011 (UTC) : I don't have any particular thoughts on images (I think the quality and relevance to enhancing the article is more important than sheer number). I would like to congratulate you on gaining far more users than I ever had the time, ambition, or charisma to gain, and to finally making the wiki more than a momentary success. I'll see what I can do towards making some edits, but given the amount of time I have (both for editing and for watching / playing on Newgrounds), I don't think you'll be too impressed. Inclusivedisjunction 22:59, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :: Even a few good edits can be very useful. It only takes an hour of work to make a major page, complete with a template, images, and links.--Salnax 00:51, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Top content Please can you fix the Top content links on the Main Page. I have read the relevent Help Page, which describes the text and it appears to be correct, but the links don't work and don't take me to the Most Visited etc. They haven't worked since the Wikia redesign and I can't figure out why. Icedragon64 21:52, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :: I believe I've fixed the "Most visited" and "Newly changed" links. I don't know what the "Highest voted" was for (some Monaco-specific feature?) and I don't have a suitable alternative to link it to yet, so I left it alone for now. Inclusivedisjunction 07:18, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Apparently, all three were set up for Monaco, since they had different code. Most Visited is now Great!! It shos the actual page visit figures, I assume from the date of change from Monaco, which makes interesting reading. I removed Highest Voted, since the new format doesn't have the facility to vote on each Page. Thanks very much! Icedragon64 00:06, May 29, 2011 (UTC)